Take A hint
by Panemsheik
Summary: Derek and Stiles are a couple, but Jackson wants Stiles all for himself. He tries everything he knows to get the boy resulting in Stiles telling him to 'Take a hint'


Title: Take a hint

Summary: Derek and Stiles are a couple, but Jackson wants Stiles all for himself. He tries everything he knows to get the boy resulting in Stiles telling him to 'Take a hint'

Rating: T

Paring: Stiles/Derek or Sterek and one sided Jackson/Stiles and slightly AU.

I was enjoying my day. I really was and then _he_ had to go and ruin it. Jackson Whittemore. He's always had a crush on me, even though he would deny it but the feelings were there. And I would have gone out with him if he wasn't such a jerk and always messing with Scott. But then I found someone else. An Alpha of the pack, Derek Hale and Derek had no intention of letting me go. I was talking to Scott when Jackson walked over. He pulled up a chair at the table, Scott and I were in the diner enjoying lunch.

"Hey there Stilinski." He ignored Scott completely. He was closer to me as well and I scooted back. Jackson was a semi nice guy but if Derek smelled him on me he was doomed.

''Go away." I stated. He didn't take the hint.

"Look. He doesn't like you Jackson. Go away." Scott added. This time Jackson acknowledged Scott.

"Oh, Scott. I didn't see you there. Anyway, Stiles likes me. He just doesn't know it yet."

I rolled my eyes and Scott did as well. Jackson had the ego of a high class porn star and the IQ of a wet poodle. He smirked at me and kissed me on the lips before getting up and walking off. I wiped my lips quickly and asked Scott repeatedly if he could smell Jackson on me. When he couldn't I knew it was time to go.

That guy was a douche bag.

I left Scott, I needed to speak with Derek and soon. I drove to his house. I needed him to do something about Jackson. Not in a maiming sort of way but he needed to leave me alone. I was too polite to tell him to take a hint and leave me alone. Yeah, me, polite about what I'm saying to people.

When I pulled up he was outside chopping wood. His shirt off and he was sweating. Sweet, delectable sweat. I knew that I couldn't sneak up on him so I didn't try. He sensed me and ran towards me. He picked me up in one motion. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered lowly for me to hear only. The others must be inside. He hated to be too mushy when they're around because he has an image to uphold.

"I love you too.'' I responded. He slowly began to put me down and I stopped him. "No. don't." my voice was a bit needy. He kissed the side of my neck.

"Sorry. We can't. The pack is here and I don't want them listening to us.'' He mumbled before setting me on the ground. I entwined our fingers as we walked into the house. Erica was sitting on the couch next to Boyd talking about something and shut up as soon as we came in. when she saw my face she smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Well, it's something but I don't think I should say it while Derek is around." She smiled at Boyd and the two of them laughed.

"Come on Erica. I've had a bad day already. I don't need this.'' I said. Derek looked at me.

"What happened?" he was worried and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Yeah Stiles. What happened?" Erica asked. She was really getting on my nerves but I understood. She knew what happened with Jackson. But the question remained. How did she find out?

I moved my body so that I was hugging Derek. If I kept him calm he wouldn't kill Jackson. Or any innocent people.

"Jackson kissed me.'' I mumbled. He still picked up on it so it didn't make a difference. His gripped tightened on me but not too much too much to hurt me. I lightly grasped his hands to calm him down. ''I didn't reciprocate and before I could hit him he was gone.''

By this time Erica had gotten up, Boyd remained quiet on the couch just taking in all of this. She came near me, Derek sniffed her and growled.

"You smell like Jackson.''

She looked us over. "Yeah well I ran into him a while ago. He seemed all too happy about something and that's when he told me….'' She pointed to me. ''That he had kissed Stiles. It was just too funny to pass up.''

She walked out the door, laughing along the way. I didn't want to look into Derek's eyes. Afraid of what I might see.


End file.
